Gemas de Luna
by MikeDamien
Summary: Levi es un hombre inseguro de sí mismo pero jamás lo demostrará abiertamente, no hasta que haya conocido a Erwin Smith, quién cambiará su vida para siempre y lo hará arriesgarse a sentir cosas que siempre ocultó, pero las cosas no salen como lo espera cuando descubre una cruel verdad. Este escrito participa para el concurso de la página EruRi Fans Español de Facebook.


-Lo siento, pero no podemos asegurar de que no volverá a hacerlo. Sus brazos están cubiertos completamente por cicatrices, unas recientes y otras más antiguas. Quizás desde cuando viene haciendo esto. Además encontramos algunas en su pecho, vientre y muslos. Al parecer al no encontrar piel libre de cortes se dirige a otras zonas para lastimarse- Dijo el doctor de larga barba blanca y ojos ambarinos. Le entregó unas imágenes donde se podían ver claramente los cortes más nuevos. - No sé si desean ingresarlo en el hospital psiquiátrico, ya que al parecer ni con medicamentos logra evadir esa sensación de vacío, soledad y de tristeza- Continuaba diciendo doctor.

El pelinegro yacía dopado en la habitación, con suero y una mascarilla de oxigeno. No sabía lo que había ocurrido. Lo último que había visto, había sido a aquel hombre con una hermosa mujer, muy parecida a él. De cabellera rubia y resplandeciente como la de él, y unos ojos verdosos y grandes, un busto pronunciado y unas caderas perfectas, además de unas piernas largas. Estaba de la mano del rubio cuando Levi los vio pasar por un centro comercial.

Había prometido no seguirlo y confiar en él, pero en ese entonces, deseó haber seguido aquella promesa. El golpe de ver a su pareja engañarlo con aquella mujer le destrozo el corazón.  
La mujer se le colocó en frente y le dio un apasionado beso en sus labios a lo que el rubio respondió alegre y riendo.  
Cómo podía estar pasando eso. Después de que el mismo hombre le había propuesto ser su novio, hacía solo dos meses atrás.

Levi se había enamorado de aquel hombre, el que había conocido en un café. Lo había visto por primera vez leyendo el periódico y desde ese instante que había quedado pegado a él.  
Pasaron un par de meses donde Levi intentó ocultar sus sentimientos por miedo a que la sociedad los fuera a rechazar, pero cuando Erwin se dio cuenta, que todo pareció un cuento irreal. Aquel hombre, le mencionó que era atraído por hombres como por mujeres y que ver los ojos del pelinegro lo hacían recordar a la luna.

Muchas veces tuvieron encuentros amorosos, donde terminaban recostados uno al lado del otro, hasta que una noche de luna llena, Erwin le pidió ser su novio. El pelinegro no podía ser más feliz. Todo parecía marchar bien, hasta ese día.

Había notado a Erwin ligeramente distante después del primer mes de noviazgo, además de llegar más tarde de lo normal de su trabajo. Siempre llegaba a poseer a Levi el cual quedaba rendido bajo su cuerpo descansando tras aquella noche. Pero todo eso era meramente carnal.

Levi se dio cuenta de aquello cuando lo vio con aquella mujer, la cual hablaban y reían tan felices. Algo que jamás vio en Erwin cuando estaban juntos.  
El corazón se le paralizó pero no fue hasta unos momentos antes de escuchar de la propia boca de Erwin, que Levi solo estaba ahí para satisfacerle carnalmente, que solo lo quería por el buen sexo que le daba, hasta que había conocido a esa mujer.

Rápidamente corrió a casa, llegó a la cocina, tomó un cuchillo y sin pensarlo dos veces lo paso por sus muñecas, una y otra vez en todas las direcciones.  
La sangre chorreaba a borbotones manchando el suelo y escuchando el grito desgarrador de Levi, desde el fondo de su corazón.

Después de aquella tarde encantadora Erwin regresó al apartamento para pasar un tiempo con Levi. No podía negar que estar con el más bajo lo hacía sentir tranquilo y sereno, pero cuando notó la puerta cerrada que empezó a llamar a su nombre el cual no obtuvo respuesta. Una y otra vez golpeó hasta que de una patada logró botar la puerta abajo.

Erwin quedó espantado con la escena que sus ojos estaban presenciando. Levi tirado en el suelo completamente ensangrentado teniendo en su mano la navaja y la sangre corriendo por las grietas del suelo de madera.

No dudo en llamar a la ambulancia y acompañar al pelinegro al hospital. No lograba entender los actos de Levi, sí sabía que la vida del pelinegro había sido difícil pero nunca para tener que lastimarse. Llegaron al hospital y Levi fue ingresado de inmediato a urgencias donde el doctor encargado lo curó. Luego le enseñó las heridas del pelinegro a Erwin, el cual quedó aterrado en ver como sus brazos, vientre, piernas y pecho estaban llenos de tajos profundos.

-Cómo es posible que en estos dos meses no me haya dado cuenta- Decía Erwin tomándose la cabeza sin lograr comprender.

Caminó hasta la habitación del pelinegro y entró en silencio. No quería despertarlo pero no pudo evitar acariciarle la mejilla tocándole suavemente la mascarilla.

-Le..Levi. Levi, soy yo. Erwin, ¿puedes oírme?- Preguntó acercando una silla a su lado.

El pelinegro hizo un extraño gemido de su interior asintiendo.

-Gracias a Dios. Me preocupaste mucho Levi. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Unas delgadas lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus grises gemas de luna.

-Porque yo soy solo un juguete para ti…no soy nadie para ti…Tu ya tienes a alguien que te de la felicidad que yo no puedo…-Decía el pelinegro abriendo ligeramente los ojos.

-Levi…de qué hablas yo…- Pero en eso, el rubio notó en la mirada de Levi dos manchas oscuras en sus ojos. Tragó saliva y se colocó en frente de él. –¿Levi…puedes verme?- Preguntó asustado.

-Deja de molestar, claro que no puedo verte. Enciende la luz- Dijo con el típico tono antipático.

-Levi…la luz está encendida, la tienes encendida sobre ti…-Dijo dándose cuenta de lo que él había ocasionado.

Levi había quedado completamente ciego por su culpa a causa del trauma de haber visto a Erwin con aquella mujer. Erwin empezó a retroceder cuando además notó mechones blancos en el cabello del pelinegro.

-Levi…Levi yo..yo lo siento tanto…Perdóname por favor…-Decía entre lágrimas. –Voy a enmendar esto, te prometo que voy a corregir todo el daño que te he hecho. ..


End file.
